


Have the Courage to Stay

by GyLara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Harry Styles, Bartender Louis, Blind Date, British Louis Tomlinson, Chef Harry Styles, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyLara/pseuds/GyLara
Summary: Louis Tomlinson never belonged anywhere. So when he goes to a lads holiday and he finds something which could anchor his wondering soul he decides to stay. But this decision has a price: He has to get married as soon as possible. His and Harry's paths cross in a rather chilly night, at New York's best restaurant after a disastrous evening of blind dates and he finds the perfect man to fake marry to. And maybe he wouldn't mind being fake married to him forever.Or the one where Louis Tomlinson realizes that Home is not a place, it's two steady hands which hold you to never get lost on your way.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta, I'm trying my best to write as fluently as I can but please bear with me! 
> 
> I write this story only for my own entertainment, to figure out myself and my place in this world. I do not want anybody to get offended or something like that, I just needed this thing in my head to be written down.
> 
> Also, everything in this fic is from my imagination, it has nothing to do with real life. Therefore there will be things which will not match with reality. I'm doing many researches to make this as real as possible legally and in every way, however, I don't live in NYC, not even in the USA, so I don't really know how things are there. I am sorry if it bothers you.
> 
> Obviously, I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction and the characterization does not necessarily reflect my personal opinions.
> 
> This story is not for everybody, I do not force you to read it so please do not come here to hate! I can take criticism, but I do not tolerate hate!

**_Prolouge_ **

 

Louis looked down at the packed roads of the city, filled with so many people, and cars, and life. It was exactly how Louis imagined it when he was little.

Currently, he was sitting on a rooftop of a not so high building, thinking about how miserable his life was, slowly sipping his beer. He knew he fucked up many things in his life, but living in New York...it was meant to be something else, something beautiful.

He laid back on the dirty roof, closed his eyes, stuffed his always cold hands to his pockets, having flashbacks of a particular conversation.

_"Mr. Tomlinson..." the man said, fitting his nerdy black glasses on his nose, he was trying to pretend that he is busy reading the lines on a paper, but Louis knew better, he knew that the shitty lawyer was just too coward to say it to his eyes. "I am so sorry, but you have two options. You can leave the country and be banned from reentry for 10 years, or..." finally he looked up, his tired, boring gray eyes finding Louis miserable ones. "You get married."_

Louis could see in front of his closed eyes, how angry the lawyer looked, when Louis spilled the cheap coffee he was given by an assistant at the entry all over the papers.

At least it was funny.

With closed eyes, he could hear all the small noises, that he could have never heard if he didn't listen enough. Not the ambulance's sirens, or the loud noise of cars. It was the sound of a group of friend, dizzy from illegal alcohol, laughing at everything. And the news reporter's tedious voice, from the apartment below him. And if he listened really closely, he could hear the noise of planes taking off.

It was everything Louis ever imagined.

Ever since he was 12, and saw New York City in some rom-com her mother was watching, he just wanted to go there. So when he turned 18 he asked for a trip to the USA, and he never wanted to go home. But eventually, he had to.

He went to Denmark to study for 3 years but it wasn't the place Louis's heart desired. After that, he went from country to country trying to find his passion, his home...his peace.

Finally 8 years later he came back to the states, just for a vacation. But his friend came home after a week, and he was left there, so in love with the city and the culture, and everything NYC was, he just couldn't leave it. He always felt that he was born in the wrong place. Yes, his family loved him, even though his parents split up he never felt less loved, he even felt twice as many. They never had financial problems, and he had friends. Not many, and not so close, but he had them. Still, he never felt like he belonged to there. He was over the moon when Niall told him that they are heading to NYC, and if Louis wants, he can join them. But they went home, and even though Louis knew that he should have done the same thing, he stayed.

He just couldn't drag himself home. He was already home.

Louis was working in a small coffee shop part-time and had many friends who were willing to back him up if needed.

It didn't matter. He overstayed his tourist visa. Louis broke the law. And marriage was the only way the US government would pardon him.

The phone in his pocket started ringing and when Louis saw his beautiful mom laughing on the screen he immediately picked it up.

"Hi there sweetheart," she said, and after 5 long seconds the facetime became available and Jay lovely face lit up when he saw her dearest boy live.

"Hi mom," he said and after two little mops of wavy hair showed up on the screen he added. "Hello my favorite twins!" his smile was so big he almost couldn't see.

"HEY!" two identical faces showed up at the background with a fake hurting face. "Sorry sorry. But don't act like they are not your favorites too. They stole everybody's heart when they were born!" he looked at the two youngest siblings and his heart just couldn't contain the love he felt for his family.

"True." They said at the same time and went back to scrolling on their phone.

"How are you Boo?" His mother tired eyes immediately picked up that something was wrong however Jay always respected his children privacy, and gave them the choice to tell or not but she always let them know that she is there to listen.

Louis looked down, he just couldn't look into his mother eyes and tell lies. Jay understood her children perfectly so she started to stand up removing the youngest twins from her lap. "Girls and Ernest, could you give us some privacy please?" Louis stared at the screen, he loved and missed his family and the chaos of their house so much.

After the room became empty he faced with his mother worried eyes. "The lawyer said I will be banned from the country if I don't get married in the near future."

Jay scanned her boy with motherly worry and saw things that only a mother can. "So you are not coming home, are you?"

Louis shook his head sadly.

"I know you are my oldest child and you can look after yourself but I worry about you so much. To be honest I have been worrying since you were little. You always wanted to explore the world study abroad live elsewhere. And I always knew that Doncaster, even England is too little for you. But baby..." her eyes started to tear up, and Louis knew if his mother cries so will he. "I was so worried that you just can't find your home, that even the world is too little for you. I am still worried about that."

Louis remembered how everybody who knew him told him that they always felt like he was one leg already out of England. Like he belonged to somewhere else like he was destined to do something more. "I know mom, I know that you don't think I will find peace in New York. But...I just started to think that maybe I don't want peace. I want to find myself. And I feel that I have to stay here. Like something is here that I need to experience. I just... can't explain it."

It was true. Something told him that he had to stay.

"You don't have to. I always wished that you find a place worth to stay. I just wish it was closer." A sad smile was shown on her face.

"As soon as I can I will go and visit you. And after I sort my situation out you can visit me too. Whenever you like." Louis promised her, seeking the warmth and peace his mother's arms always offered to him.

Jay smiled at him. "I will take you up on your promise."

"So you think I should marry someone to stay here?" Louis trusted his mother judgment first and foremost.

"I think that no matter how much I want to keep you under my wings and tell you what to do I can't. I trust your judgment. I know that you've grown up to be the best possible version of you. And I'm so proud of you baby. You do as your heart says so. And if it backfires you can always find a place at mine and ears to listen to you and a heart to love you forever."

Louis was so so so grateful to have a family like them.

"I miss you guys so much." There were so many things he wanted to say, but he knew that he doesn't have to. His mother knows everything.

"We miss you more. Don't be a stranger Boo."

After a nod, he hung up the phone.

Louis sat up, looking over the city just like he owned it, and it felt just like that. He fucking belonged here, and if he had to marry someone just to get that bloody green card then he will do that. He would do anything to never feel like he is in a cage again, just like he felt when he was in England. He wanted to be himself.

He just wanted to feel free.

Louis grabbed his phone and dialed his closest friend. "Hey, Tommo, how are you?" he smiled as he heard the warm, friendly voice.

"Hi Liam, if I asked you something really weird would you be surprised?"

He has always known Liam, they went to the same primary school, because he was half British and half American, being born in the states, but his family had to move back to San Fransisco, and they lost touch, until his little Irish friend, Niall, bumped into him on Instagram 4 years ago. They started talking again, and become really close-knit when Louis decided to crash in Liam's place while he stayed back in the states just 2 months ago.

So no, Liam was not surprised if Louis said something really strange. Louis was an interesting little man. "Just spill it, Tommo" he laughed, excepting some weird food question.

"Do you know somebody who would marry me for $10,000?" The phone went silent for a minute then Liam began to talk after a light laugh.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?"


	2. I.

"H!" Harry looked up hearing the familiar voice.

"Karen!" He smiled so big that his dimples became two deep valleys on his cheeks. He dropped everything from his hand and went to hug the beautiful woman.

"You've something on your face, honey," she said smiling, trying to sort the boy's curls out, just like she did a thousand times, and she failed, just like the thousand times before.

"Probably flour or something. I have more important things to care about." He laughed tenderly, and she rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe that the little boy from next door, who was obsessed with Pokemon cards is you. This 6 feet tall gentleman with his own restaurant." Harry proudly straightened himself.

Yes, he did that on his own.

Harry knew the Paynes for so long that he doesn't remember the times before them. Karen had a kid, around the same age as Harry, however, they never really became friends, Liam was not the reason he was at the Paynes anytime the mother was at home. His parents were so busy with the family business they hardly had enough time to be with their children. Maybe that's why his parents got divorced when he was young and his big sister went to Scotland to college far away from the family home. But Harry found peace at the Paynes.

He always helped Karen cook. It was a challenge: who could come up with the most ridiculous dishes, the winner's idea got to be the dinner. After a while, she quitted cooking and let Harry make so delicious meals that even his picky boy enjoyed.

She helped Harry to find out what his life passion is, and he can never be grateful enough for that. Even though she always says that she only gave him her kitchen and her company.

"It's been ages, Karen. Tell me everything!" he said, already getting rid of his apron.

"I'm not interfering anything, am I?" she looked behind Harry at his crew who were shouting and running around.

For an outsider, it must have looked like a mess, but Harry knew that everything is just the way it was supposed to be. "I always have time for my favorite person ever."

Karen blushed. She forgot how charming Harry could be. No wonder he has one of the most successful restaurants in town.

She watched the boy as he gave everybody orders for the time of his absence and how quickly he made sure everything is fine, whispering half sentences to some people.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me how you have been," he noted as he went to pull her chair out.

"Thank you, darling." she smiled and waited for the boy to have a seat in front of her to see his face during the conservation. She didn't have to wait too long until he had two intensive green eyes on her proving how all his attention was on her. Oh, how Karen had missed this precious boy.

"Everything is fine with me. Actually more than fine. Now that Liam has found his passion and made peace with the world Geoff and I decided to go and have a second honeymoon. Expect it would last as many days as we want. We realized that we still have so many things to see in this world and now that I'm sure that my boy's gonna be fine I'm so excited to go to this adventure with the love of my life!" She couldn't deny the happiness in her eyes even if she tried and Harry was the happiest person on the Earth to see that.

There wasn't always sunshine and rainbows at the Paynes. There was a reason why she made herself so busy with cooking and Harry. They had a similar problem with his parents. But in the end, they fought for each other end now the family is stronger than ever. He is so glad that didn't have to see this family break apart.

"Karen! That's such big news! I'm so so happy for you!" He couldn't contain himself and got up to give the woman hundreds of kisses. "When are you going? That's why you are here? Came to say goodbye?" he became a little bit sad at that. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. However, he knew that there is no reason to be sad, so he concentrated on the couple.

"Well, we have two weeks still so I'm not here to say goodbye. I'm here because of Liam." Harry rolled his eyes at that.

Karen had tried to make the two boys be best friends for such a long time but she failed every time. She just wanted them to see how amazing the other is and how good friends they could be. But when they were teenagers Liam only saw Harry as some kind of intruder who stole his mom away. So he was always cold with Harry and after some time the curly boy stopped trying to be good for him. When they grew up they hardly even met, Karen was the one who visited Harry when he was studying to be the best cook ever.

Actually, he hadn't seen Liam for years both of them busy with their own life. "Don't give me that attitude young man! " she scolded him, Harry immediately felt guilty. " I gave up on your friendship years ago don't worry. I just wanted to ask you if you could help him out. He needs a place for a meeting. It's not a formal thing, he just doesn't want to do it with other customers around. Told him I'd ask you."

"When would this be?" he asked in his business voice.

"Next Saturday, 7 pm. I know it's short notice, but please." her pleading eyes made him unable to say no.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you." He looked down at his hands shyly admitting "You know I owe you so much for the things you have done for me. I would never be able to offer your son a place for the meeting if it wasn't for you." He never misses a chance to let her know that even tho he despises being this vulnerable.

"You silly boy, I always tell you that it has nothing to do with me. It's entirely because of your hard work." She moved forward to mess up his curls.

Her favorite thing to do.

"Still." He smiled at the women who had been his second mother all these years. "Text me Liam's number and we will discuss the details. Now let me hear about this journey of yours. I wanna know everything!"

She excitedly clapped and started explaining their plan. She talked for hours and the intensive green eyes never left her face.

 

 

...

 

 

"Boss!" Claire, one of his stuff shouted as she saw the curls heading to the back.

"Yeah?" he immediately gave all his attention to her.

It still made her flustered even though she had been working with him for two years. "Can we go through tonight's event one more time, please?"

He nodded patiently and he quickly went through the important things. He hadn't really thought about what Karen had told him, he had so many things to do during the week.

"Harry!" he looked back to the entry where a very handsome guy was waving at him. He excused himself from his stuff and walked over.

As he was getting closer he began to see the familiar features of the always angry teenage boy he knew. He had the same puppy eyes he remembered, that would always be black with anger only melting a little when he was with her mother. However, it was far from that now, his eyes were golden honey with a special sparkle in it. His always tightly pressed lips now formed such a big smile that made the whole room brighter. His clothes were much more different than he remembered. He looked very sophisticated with his black dress pants and a grey button-up. "Liam? I almost didn't recognize you! You've changed so much. You look so different!. What did you do with the emo teenage boy I remember?"

Harry was shocked the best way possible.

"It was such a long time ago Harry, I changed a lot thank god." He laughed. " But I can say the same about you. Where did the shy nerdy guy I know go? You're glowing, and look like much more like a rock star than a chef." Liam said looking at the boy with a little grin on his face, trying to see where the depressed boy he remembered is.

He was so glad that he didn't even get a glimpse of it. They both changed a lot.

And in spite of not having any conversation with each other in their earlier years, they both witnessed each other's tragedy. Action speaks so much louder than words. "Well, who told you that a man can't be the greatest chef at day and the best rock star at night?" both of them laughed at that and then they finally hugged.

They were never close, but it felt like some missing piece just found its place. It was a long hug, it said everything they needed to say. It said every apology of not letting their guard down for the other, it was for the unnecessary hate. It was something both of them needed but didn't know that until this point.

"So about this meeting...you told me it's special. Care to tell me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smaller chapters more frequently.  
> Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope I could entertain you a little!
> 
> Update soon!
> 
> (Sorry if there are any mistakes)


End file.
